Demons and Wizards, Oh My!
by oOforeverobsessedOo
Summary: YYHHPxover Pretty typical. YYH gang goes to Hogwarts to protect Hogwarts, but will they be more of a hinderance or a help to the Golden Trio's attempts to stop Voldemort?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Konnichiwa, minna! This story takes place after the YYH series, so there are some SPOILERS. I don't know the names of Keiko's college friends and I'm too lazy to look them up, so Misaki is the friend with the blue hair and Maya is the friend with the green hair, capice? Capice. Hm... any other notes...? Oh. The Golden Trio (Harry, Ron and Hermione) are in 6th year, simply because I don't like the sixth book. I also don't know how this is going to turn out (my stories tend to write themselves) and I'm at a kind of writer's block right now, but I have almost three chapters written, so hopefully by the time I post the second chapter, the writer's block will have dissolved. Enjoy!

A/N2: When I was re-reading this in an attempt to get into the story again, I noticed a number of grammatical and spelling mistakes that I am quite embarrassed about, so I decided to fix it. I hope I made it a little easier to read, and not quite as boring as it was when it was all 'he said' 'she said'. No major changes, though. I reworded a few character remarks so they made more sense, but it's nothing big. Enjoy!

Chapter One

Keiko literally twirled into school, smiling broadly and laughing quietly.

"Geesh, Keiko, what's up with you? I don't think I've ever seen you so happy!" Misaki (friend with blue hair) said, grinning at Keiko's enthusiasm.

"I'm just so, so incredibly happy!" Keiko said, laughing and twirling to her seat, gaining lots of looks and stares from the rest of the class and the teacher, although the starers were grinning. They were glad she was having fun for once. She always seemed so strict and unhappy.

"Well, what happened to make you so happy?" Maya (friend with green hair) asked, laughing quietly at her friend.

"I'm getting married!" Keiko squealed, holding out her left hand. A beautiful, silver, V-shaped ring with a diamond at the tip of the V encircled her left ring finger. Her friends gasped.

"Who?! You don't even have a boyfriend, do you?!" Misaki demanded.

"Or is that why you've never looked at a boy since we've known you?" Maya inquired urgently. Keiko laughed again.

"Yes, I have a boyfriend. I've always had a major crush on my childhood friend, and although we never technically started going out, everyone knew better than to try to get either one of us to go out with them, because we didn't have eyes for anyone else. Three years ago yesterday he was pretty much forced to leave by a relative, but before he left, he promised me that by his eighteenth birthday in three years, he would be back, and when he got back, we would get married. He left the day before his sixteenth birthday three years ago, and came back yesterday. Today is his eighteenth birthday. And now, we're getting married!" she said, her eyes sparkling.

"You stayed perfectly loyal to one boy for three years?! Who?!" Misaki demanded.

"Well, most of you probably won't know him, and if you do, you've probably only heard horrible things about him, but once you get to know him, he's such a sweet, sweet boy! He's nearly given his life to protect his friends and me, and he left for three years to protect me. He used to be such a punk that everyone was scared of him and started saying that he was a demon, but he's actually really nice. He won't hurt anyone unless they seriously piss him off or they attack him or someone he cares about," Keiko said.

"Well? Who is he?!" Maya repeated.

"Yusuke Urameshi, at your service," a voice from the window said. Everyone jumped and spun to the window. Yusuke was just climbing in it, a grin on his face. A couple of girls nearly swooned, and he just raised an eyebrow at them before turning back to Keiko. "Hey, Keiko."

"Yusuke!" she exclaimed, running up to him and kissing him quickly. "What are you doing here? I told you that you aren't allowed here! It's an all girls' college!"

"Yeah, well, I was hoping you could talk some sense into Koenma for me. He wants me to go to England," Yusuke said, glaring at nothing in particular when he said that. Keiko's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, he /does/, does he?" she asked in a deadly quiet voice. Yusuke grinned and held out a compact.

"Hope all of you brought your ear plugs," he told the class. They blinked. Keiko had never gotten mad enough to actually yell or hurt someone since they had known her, and they didn't understand why he said that.

They soon found out, however. As Keiko opened the compact, Yusuke plugged his ears.

"KOENMA, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING BY SENDING YUSUKE TO /ENGLAND/ AFTER HE'S BEEN GONE FOR THREE YEARS?! HE'S JUST GOTTEN BACK, AND HOW ARE THE TWO OF US SUPPOSED TO GET MARRIED IF HE'S IN /ENGLAND/?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! DID YOU EVER STOP TO PONDER THE FEELINGS OF THOSE AROUND HIM?! YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!" she yelled. The class blinked at her volume and soon the whole class was covering their ears.

After another few minutes of yelling, she finally stopped and glared at the compact.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Koenma?" she demanded, her voice suddenly deadly quietly again.

"Well, other than thanks to you I'm officially deaf, you can go with him," everyone heard from the compact. The class blinked again. Since when could compacts talk? Keiko and Yusuke blinked first at the compact, then at each other.

"I can?" she asked the compact.

"You didn't tell me that," Yusuke observed, walking over to look into the compact as well.

"Yes, Keiko, you may go with him. As for your schoolwork, I can get copies of your teachers' lectures and your work and send it with you. Then, you can just call Botan and have her deliver it to your school when you're finished with it," Koenma said.

"Well, that sounds good," Yusuke said. "Y'know, you could have told me this first and saved all of us here our hearing."

"That sounds good to me, too," Keiko agreed, choosing to ignore Yusuke's finishing statement. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as that lazy bum of a fiancé standing next to you goes to visit his mother," Koenma replied. Keiko turned a fierce glare to Yusuke, who paled and backed away a few steps. Keiko closed the compact with a sharp snap and turned to face him.

"Yusuke, have you gone to see your mother?" she asked quietly. Yusuke was sweating.

"I—I was going to go see her as soon as I left here!" he said. Keiko took a step forward, and he took one back.

"Have you gone to see Sutou?" she questioned quietly.

"Eh heh…. No?" he asked in a small voice. Keiko took another step forward.

"Have you seen Genkai?" she pressed. Yusuke held up his pointer finger.

"That, I /have/… not done," he answered, grinning fearfully.

Before anyone had even realized she had moved, Keiko had taken two steps and slapped Yusuke hard across the face, sending him flying across the room. His head went through the wall, but she didn't seem to notice. The class had paled.

"YUSUKE, YOU JERK! HOW COULD YOU NOT GO SEE THEM?! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED YOUR MOTHER HAS BEEN?! GENKAI HAS MISSED YOU HORRIBLY, SO HAS PUU, AND SUTOU DESERVES TO KNOW THAT YOU AREN'T GOING TO DESTROY THE WHOLE HUMAN RACE!" she yelled. The class didn't even bother to wonder what she was talking about.

On the other side of the wall….

"Hi, there. Sorry about this," Yusuke told the class that was looking at him like they had just seen a ghost. They could hear yelling coming from the other side of the wall but couldn't understand what was being said, although the voice sounded like the perfect, 'A'-student Keiko Yukimura. "I'll be out of your class in a moment or two. Feel free to continue on with your lesson."

"Do… do you need help, sir? Would you like me to get the nurse?" the teacher asked faintly. Yusuke grinned at her.

"Naw, I'm fine. I've been through worse than this, although I have to say, Keiko's slap packs more of a punch than many demons' punches I've felt," he placed his hands and feet on the wall on Keiko's side and started pushing. With a 'pop', he flew backwards, landing on his butt at Keiko's feet. She hadn't stopped yelling. He rubbed his head and stood. "Keiko! KEIKO!" he called. She ignored him, and he kissed her. She stopped yelling, blinking at him. She pushed him away.

"You can't shut me up by kissing me, Yusuke!" she cried indignantly. He smirked.

"It worked, didn't it?" he asked. She glared at him. "I'm going! I'm going, alright?! I'll go see my ma, the old hag and Sutou, and then we'll leave, alright? Please don't hurt me!" He covered his head with his arms as Keiko raised her hand. She sighed and lowered her hand again.

"Must you /always/ call her that, Yusuke?" she asked tiredly.

"Yep," he said, grinning.

"Of course he does, Keiko. It's just the way he is. You know that better than anyone," a voice said from the doorway. Everyone turned to see Kurama leaning against the doorframe and Hiei leaning against the wall on the other side of the door.

"Kurama! Hiei!" Keiko exclaimed. "It's good to see you again. It's been a while."

"Hey, Hiei! Long time no see!" Yusuke said, grinning at the fire demon.

"Hn," Hiei said.

"Hey! I saw you in the tabloids!" one girl exclaimed, pointing at Hiei. "Except you had three eyes! That's what's under your bandana, isn't it? A third eye!"

Hiei twitched in annoyance. Keiko hid a chuckle in her hand, Kurama grinned with a twinkle in his eyes, and Yusuke laughed without even trying to hide it.

"Dude, Hiei, you're in a tabloid?" he asked.

"They seem to think I'm an alien," Hiei said, glaring at the girl, who paled and backed down.

"I can tell you all this right now. Hiei is /not/ an alien. He's a demon," Keiko said, still chuckling quietly.

"Before we get into this long discussion about demons, we come bearing news," Kurama interrupted.

"Toguro's back," Hiei informed them bluntly. Yusuke and Keiko instantly froze, paling, the smiles wiped from their faces.

"Dammit, you two, if this is supposed to be a joke, it isn't fucking funny!" Yusuke spat.

"It's not a joke, Detective," Hiei said. "I've seen them for myself—with all three eyes. Team Toguro is back, with Sensui as their fifth member."

Kurama's eyes snapped to Hiei.

"You seem to have neglected to inform me of that," he said.

"This isn't funny!" Yusuke yelled, his eyes shut tight, fists clenched. Keiko was completely white and looked like she was about to faint.

"This… this isn't happening," she murmured, her eyes wide. "They're not back. They're dead. All of them. They're still dead. They can't hurt any of us."

While the class blinked at her in confusion, Yusuke hugged her tightly, and she started sobbing into his chest.

"I won't let them hurt you, Keiko. I promise," he said quietly.

"Yusuke, I lost you twice and almost lost you too many times to count, and I don't want to lose you again! Why can't they all just leave us alone?!" she cried.

"That's part of the mission Koenma didn't tell you about," Kurama said. "Hiei forced it out of him about half an hour ago. Both of you need to come with us. We're to hear the full story in England."

"First, Yusuke has to visit his mother, Genkai and Sutou," Keiko said firmly. Yusuke sweat dropped.

"You just found out that five of our worst enemies, all of whom want to kill us all, have come back from the dead, and you /still/ want me to visit those three before we can leave?" he asked. She glared at him.

"Of course. If you die for real this time, you'll never have seen them again!" Keiko said. "We'll go there now, and /then/ we can leave."

Yusuke sighed, then picked her up bridal style.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna have to steal your star student for a while. Not sure how long. See ya!" With that, Yusuke jumped out the window. Kurama and Hiei chuckled and followed, leaving a stunned class behind.

"Hey, Mom!" Yusuke yelled, setting Keiko down as they, Hiei and Kurama entered his house. Atsuko ran out of the living room, slamming into the wall.

"Y'ske!" she slurred, tears pouring down her cheeks. "Y're back!"

She hugged him tightly, and he hugged her tightly.

"Yeah, I'm back. I'm fine, see? You don't have to worry about me. I always come back," he soothed.

"Promise?" she mumbled.

"Yeah. I promise," he said. She stood up and glared at him.

"Where're you goin' this time? Y' never say that 'nless y're goin' somewhere," she said accusingly. Keiko glared incredulously at him.

"My boss is forcing me to go to England. I don't know for how long yet. I'll write, though, kay?" he said.

"Promise?" she asked.

"I promise," he assured. She sighed.

"'Kay. But y' have t' come back, an' y' have t' write ev'ry week, hear?"

He grinned.

"Yeah. I hear. I promise," he said.

"I'll make sure he writes, Atsuko," Keiko said.

"Y're goin', too?" she asked. Keiko nodded. "A'right. I'll see you later, then."

"See ya, Mom," Yusuke said, pulling away from her hug.

"Good bye, Atsuko," Keiko said, smiling at her.

Fifteen minutes later, they were at Genkai's.

"Hey, old hag! You here?" Yusuke yelled. Yukina slid the door open.

"Hello, Yusuke. Master Genkai is at Sutou's house right now," Yukina said. "May I help you with anything?"

"No, that's alright. It's just that we're going off to England on Koenma's orders, and we wanted to say good bye to Genkai. We don't know how long we'll be gone. Do we, Kurama?" Keiko asked, turning to the red head.

"It could take a few months to over a year," he said. "We can stop by your house and say good bye to your parents, as well, Keiko."

"Well, good luck, and I'll see you later, then," Yukina said, smiling. Hiei had hidden himself behind the group so Yukina wouldn't see him and ask about her brother.

"See ya, Yukina!" Yusuke called, scooping up his fiancée and running off again.

"Alright, here we are," Yusuke said.

"'Beware of dog'?" Keiko asked, reading the sign.

"Yeah, she doesn't have a dog. She's talking about her kids," Yusuke said, grinning as they entered the yard.

When they were out of sight of the sign, the three demons heard and felt two forms following them, but they didn't stop, unworried. Suddenly, they were attacked. Keiko screamed, but Yusuke soon had both children by the arms, keeping them from attacking him.

"Alright, kids, that's enough. You know me," Yusuke said, grinning at them. They blinked.

"Yusuke?" they asked. He nodded, and they jumped away, bowing.

"Sorry," they said. Everyone could tell that they weren't really.

"Who're they?" Mia (the girl; Kia the boy) asked, pointing at the other three.

"This is Youko Kurama, Hiei Jaganshi and my fiancée, Keiko Yukimura," Yusuke answered. Keiko walked up and bowed, smiling.

"It's nice to meet you," she said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. This is Mia and Kia, and we have to see your mom and the old hag. Care to let us through? It's important," Yusuke said. Keiko smacked him lightly.

"Don't be rude, Yusuke," she said. The kids didn't seem phased. They led the foursome through the forest.

"Hey, old hag! You there?" Yusuke called. The door instantly opened, and Genkai, Sutou and Sutou's husband came out.

"Well, if it isn't the Dimwit," Genkai said, smirking, her eyes soft.

"Aw, c'mon, you know you missed me," he said as they walked up to the adults.

"Like a tumor. So why haven't you come visited me?" Genkai demanded.

"Eh heh…" Yusuke laughed hesitantly. "Hey, I'm here now, aren't I? Koenma's sending the lot of us off to England today, though. Keiko insisted I see you, Mom and Sutou before I left, though, so here I am."

"So I hear you lost your own tournament?" Genkai asked. "I also heard, though, that you nearly beat Yomi, although you didn't seem to be putting up much of a fight in the beginning. What happened there?"

Yusuke stared at the ground.

"Well, after the fight started, I realized… I didn't know what I was fighting /for/. Every time I've fought before, I had a reason. I was fighting Kuwabara or the punks around my town for fun or because they attacked me, I was fighting to save the world, I was fighting to keep my friends from being killed, I always had some sort of reason. But in that fight, for those few minutes, I realized I didn't know what I was fighting for. The fight didn't hold any interest for me." He glanced up and locked eyes with Genkai. "But then, after Yomi had been trying to beat some sense into me for a few minutes, some of the things all of you and Raizen had said to me before came back to me. Kuwabara saying that he wasn't fighting me to beat me anymore, just because he had something to prove. Some of the things you said came back to me, and some of the things Raizen said to me before he died, and that was reason enough for me to finish the fight."

"And if those things had come back to you half a minute earlier, you would have won the fight," Genkai observed. Yusuke chuckled.

"I suppose. Either way, I'm glad I didn't win. Enki's a much better king than I'd be," he said. He turned to Sutou. "Y'know, before I left, you said you weren't sure if you could trust me or not. Well, I can't say that I've done anything that would make you trust me yet, but I can promise you that I'm not going to kill off the human race. When I was talking to Hokushin (stretchy guy), I wasn't saying that I thought humans were a good meal, I was just saying that that's what they ate, and they couldn't help it. I was saying that I understood that their stopping eating humans would be like my mom giving up alcohol."

She nodded.

"I know. It just sort of unnerved me. I know what you say is true, and I know you won't hurt a human without good reason, and you won't kill without an even better reason," she said. He grinned at her.

"Genkai, have you heard about why we're going to England? At least, I /think/ it's why we're going to England?" Yusuke asked her. She shook her head.

"No. Koenma doesn't tell me anything," she said.

"Team Toguro's back, apparently, and Sensui's joined up with them," Yusuke said. Sutou and Genkai paled. Sutou's husband and kids just looked on in confusion.

"They've come back?" Genkai asked.

"I guess. 'Course, this is all just what Hiei forced out of Koenma. Stupid toddler didn't tell me any of this," Yusuke said, shrugging. The two older women turned to Hiei.

"They've all tripled their power," He said simply. Everyone who knew about the five people paled.

"You're not serious, Hiei!" Kurama exclaimed. Hiei turned bored eyes on him.

"I'm dead serious, Fox," He said.

"Well, I wish you luck. I'm assuming you're taking Kuwabara with you, so he won't be hovering around Yukina every second he's at the temple?" Genkai asked. Kurama nodded.

"Yes. All four of us and Keiko are supposed to go to England. Our mission is supposed to be explained fully there," Kurama answered.

"And you're actually going, Hiei? I thought you had a deal with Mukuro," Genkai said, raising an eyebrow. Hiei crossed his arms and turned his head away, glaring. Kurama chuckled.

"When Mukuro found out that he was trying to use her and their deal to get out of going on the mission with us, she insisted that he go, saying he had been bored out his mind there and maybe this would give him a little more excitement. And, of course, he can't go against her wishes," the red head explained, a amused twinkle in his eyes as he glanced at the shorter demon. Hiei glared at him.

"She? Her? I thought Mukuro was a man!" Sutou exclaimed, blinking, wide-eyed at them.

"Nope. Everyone else thought she was a guy, too, but when she took all those bandages off at the Demon World Tournament, it was proved that she was actually female," Yusuke said, grinning at the ex-Spirit Detective's expression.

"Here's another thing, though. I thought you had been fired as a Spirit Detective when you became half-demon. So why is Koenma still sending you on missions?" Sutou asked.

"As far as I can tell, he's using us as a private detective group of sorts. We're technically not the Spirit Detectives we were, but he's still treating us like we are, instead of using the newly hired Spirit Detective, whom none of us have yet met," Kurama said. "But, we'd best get going if we're going to get Kuwabara and meet Botan at the correct time. We'll see you later, Genkai, Sutou." He bowed to them.

"I'll write, Genkai, and I'll make sure Yusuke does, as well," Keiko said, smiling at her and glaring at Yusuke. Genkai smirked.

"If you can get him to, then fine, but if you can't, don't worry about it. And congratulations on your engagement," she said. Sutou and her husband blinked, then glanced at the rings on Yusuke and Keiko's hands, and smiled.

"Thank you. We'll see you later!" Keiko called as Yusuke picked her up once more and ran off.

"Hey, Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled, pounding on the front door. Shizuru opened the door, a lit cigarette in her hand.

"He's at school," she said. "Three streets down, take a left, it's the big brick building. Can't miss it. You guys on another mission?" she asked.

"Yeah. Can't go on a mission without him, I guess," Yusuke said, grinning. "He managed to get into school?"

Shizuru smirked.

"Yep. Took a lot of beating the information into his head, but he did it, and he's one of the top students now. He's actually really popular, surprisingly. He predicted an earthquake with his powers and saved a bunch of lives, and now all the girls want to go out with him. He's completely loyal to Yukina, though," she said, blowing smoke out of her mouth in a stream. "Where are you guys going this time?"

"England. Not sure what we're supposed to be doing yet, but we're supposed to get the details later. Apparently, Team Toguro and Sensui are back, though," Yusuke said.

"Great," Shizuru said sarcastically. "Well, good luck. Beat up my baby brother a few times while you're there for me, kay?"

"You got it," Yusuke said, grinning. They took off again.

When they got to the school, they walked in normally, at Keiko's insistence and asked the secretary at the office which room Kuwabara was in. Three minutes later, they were knocking at the door to his classroom.

"Hello, may I help you?" the teacher asked, coming to the door. Keiko smiled at him.

"Let them in! Let them in already!" they heard Kuwabara exclaim. They chuckled, and the teacher stepped back to let them in. "Hey, guys! What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much, except Koenma apparently still thinks he can use us as his own private Spirit Detectives and is sending the four of us and Keiko to England for some unknown reason and Team Toguro and Sensui are back and trying to kill us," Yusuke said casually, shrugging.

"That's not funny, Urameshi!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Yusuke asked flatly.

"Kazuma, you aren't leaving us, are you?" one girl cooed, placing her hands on his arm. He pulled away gently.

"I guess I am. So, how long are we going to be there? Do you know how long I'm going to be away from my angel?" he asked, turning back to his friends and ignoring the girls who had started whining.

"Not a clue. The sooner we find Botan, the sooner we'll know," Yusuke said. "You coming?"

"Hell yeah!" He paused. "Wait. What about school? 'Cause I've changed a lot since middle school, and I'm doing pretty well in school now."

"You aren't the only one in college, Kuwabara. I am too, remember, and so is Kurama. Koenma is going to get us copies of the lectures and our work and send it to us. We can do it in England and send it back," Keiko assured. Kuwabara nodded.

"Alright. Let's go," he said.

"Mom? Dad?" Keiko asked, walking into the café with Yusuke right behind her. Her parents came out of the kitchen and smiled at the two of them.

"Welcome back, Yusuke. Long time no see," Mr. Yukimura greeted. Yusuke grinned at him, but Keiko interrupted the conversation.

"Mom, Dad, something's come up, and I need to go to England. I don't need any money, and I don't know how long I'll be there. It's important. I'll write all the time, okay?" she asked. They blinked at her.

"England? What for?" her mother asked. Mrs. Yukimura crossed her arms and glared teasingly at the two teens. "You aren't trying to elope, are you?" she asked accusingly. Yusuke and Keiko laughed.

"No, Mom, we're not eloping, I promise," Keiko said. "It's a long story. I'll write it all out and send it to you later, I promise. But we need to get going, or our ride will leave without us."

"Alright, honey. Just be careful," Mr. Yukimura said. "Have fun, and good luck with whatever it is you're going there for. We'll see you later."

"Bye, you two. Have fun, and be careful," Mrs. Yukimura said.

"Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad."

"See ya, Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura," Yusuke said as they exited the café.

"So, we ready to go?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke and Keiko nodded.

"Let's go," Yusuke said.

They left.

A/N: Hope you liked! I'll try to post the next chapter over vacation. Ja!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am SOOOOO sorry it's taken me so long to update! I feel so bad!! But there IS a reason, believe it or not. I had this story saved on my UBS stick, and it broke in half so I lost over 100 stories, and I was kind of discouraged and couldn't get up the energy to retype this. HOWEVER, the GOOD news is that what I had completed on my UBS I had already printed off, so it's just been a matter of getting up the energy and motivation to retype it. I'm a senior taking four college-level classes right now, plus I have to work on my college applications and all that, so I haven't had the energy to type this up recently. However, I'm going to try to keep this updates SOMEWHAT regular, although I still really have no motivation for this or any idea where I'm going with it. So read this slowly, and make it last. -smiles cheesily- Enjoy!

Chapter Two

"So, tell me again where we are?" Yusuke asked glancing around the inside of the dark, gloomy pub the group was in. "And why are kids here? I thought kids under eighteen weren't allowed in pubs in England."

Botan giggled.

"This isn't just a pub, silly! It's also an inn and the entrance to Diagon Alley, so kids /have/ to come in here. They just aren't allowed to drink alcohol! Oh, I think that's Professor Dumbledore. Come on!" Botan urged, beaming her usual much-too-cheerful smile. She led them over to an elderly man with a very long white beard and hair, and twinkling blue eyes. "Hello, sir. Would you be Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes, I am Professor Dumbledore," the man answered in perfect Japanese. "and you must be Botan?"

"Bingo!" the blue-haired deity replied cheerfully. "Okay, this is the group you requested. If you need anything, they can contact us. Bye!"

She vanished. To the surprise of the group of five Japanese, no one in the pub seemed to notice. Either that, or they didn't care.

"Okay, ya mind telling me what the hell's going on?" Yusuke asked. Dumbledore chuckled.

"So Koenma didn't tell you?" he asked. Yusuke snorted.

"Pacifier Breath doesn't tell us anything," Yusuke told him. "All he told us was that we needed to get to England."

"I wonder if he didn't tell you because you technically aren't a Spirit Detective any more, so you're not supposed to be in Spirit World unless you're dead and he's not supposed to visit you," Keiko suggested thoughtfully. Yusuke shrugged.

"Well, whatever the reason, we still don't have a clue what's going on. Mind explaining?"

"Please, all of you, sit down," the professor said. The group of five each took a seat around the table. "Your mission is in this world, the wizarding world. I am a wizard. In this world there is a war going on. There is a horrible, powerful wizard named Lord Voldemort, although few people call him by name. They normally call him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Voldemort is trying to destroy anyone who is not a pure-blooded wizard. One of my students, Harry Potter, is the one destined to finally beat Lord Voldemort. However, while Harry can hold his own against Voldemort, the rest of the school cannot. I asked Koenma as a favor to send his strongest employees to help protect the school and the students until the Dark Lord is defeated."

"And he sent us, only we're not his employees," Yusuke finished, nodding his head in understanding and sighing quietly.

"Is this magic that's surrounding us?" Kurama questioned politely. "There's some sort of shield around us. Is that part of your magic?"

"Some of it, yes. I put a shield around us so that no one working for Lord Voldemort would be able to hear what we talk about and report to him. Your arrival and the fact that you're helping protect the school won't go unnoticed for long, but I figure that until school starts we can keep it quiet," Dumbledore replied. Kurama nodded, and returned to scanning the room around them for a moment before facing the professor again. Hiei had completely ignored them, studying their surroundings apathetically. "I had you meet me here rather than at the school because I thought you might prefer to have a look at one of the most magical societies in all of England before you came to Hogwarts. There's a very interesting book store called Florish and Blotts, and another student's older brothers have a wonderful joke shop called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, which I think you might find amusing. However, if you would rather, I can bring you right to Hogwarts. Otherwise, we can book rooms for you here, and you can stay here until school starts up or you wish to come to look around."

"I'd like to stay here. I can't wait to look around the bookstore!" Keiko said, her eyes lighting up at the thought. Yusuke groaned.

"You just /had/ to tell her there was a bookstore here, didn't you?" he asked Dumbledore, who chuckled. "She'll never let us leave, and we'll /never/ get to the joke shop!"

"It sounds like Miss Yukimura would get along well with Miss Hermione Granger, and you, Mr. Urameshi, would get along well with Mr. Ron Weasely and Mr. Harry Potter," the headmaster observed. "Well, while you go look around, I'll book your rooms. Ask Tom, the barkeeper, when you want to contact me. First, however, these are translation charms." He handed each boy a small, gold-stud earring, and he handed Keiko a matching set. "You can still speak Japanese if you wish to, but otherwise they'll let you speak and read Enlgish. I'll show you how to get into Diagon Alley in a minute. When you get into the alley, straight ahead is a large, white marble building. It's called Gringotts, and it's our bank. Koenma set up an account there for you, and you can get money out of your vault. Yen isn't accepted here. Give me a moment, and I'll show you to Diagon Alley."

Dumbledore left them and walked over to the bar, where the hunch-backed, bald, creepy-looking bartender was standing. Dumbledore spoke to him for a few moments, then came back to the group.

"Alright, you're all set. Here are the keys to your rooms. Miss Yukimura will have her own room, and you four boys will share two rooms," he said, handing Keiko one key and Kurama two. "Come, I'll show you how to get into the Alley. Have Tom help you if you can't get back to the Alley when you want to go back."

He led them out back and tapped a certain brick with his wand. The wall rolled back to show the bright, bustling Diagon Alley.

"Cool," Kuwabara said, his eyes wide as he stared around.

"Sir, you know that Keiko and Kuwabara are the only two humans among us, correct?" Kurama asked quietly. Dumbledore nodded, smiling.

"Yes, I know. I trust you won't eat my students or staff, though." Kurama smirked, and Dumbledore vanished with a loud crack. The group of five entered the Alley.

A/N: I hope you liked it! Next chapter, people meet people and the fun starts! It's going to be quite a funny chapter, I think. …. Only thing is, it's not done. I'm getting there, though. Also, after this, I'm going to be going off my memory of the YYH characters. I haven't watched an episode or read the manga (I only have up to number eight so far, anyway), so if people are out of character or I get things wrong, don't persecute me, 'kay? I don't mean to. I have to start getting some of the DVDs….

Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Ja!


End file.
